1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) which may be operated from a portable terminal device such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal device, for example, is known. Setting of the MFP and execution of a job of such MFP may be operated by the portable terminal device. Therefore, it is possible to operate various types of MFPs with different panel operation by one portable terminal device. Even the MFP provided with an operation panel with poor operability such as a so-called four-line panel may be operated excellently by using the portable terminal device.
Today, BYOD (bring your own device) to allow an employee to use an individually-owned portable terminal device for work in office is also known. When the BYOD is allowed, the office should secure security of a system. Therefore, when the MFP of the office is operated by the individually-owned portable terminal device, authentication information is transmitted from the portable terminal device to the MFP. The MFP transmits the authentication information from the portable terminal device to an authentication server device. The MFP allows its operation by the portable terminal device when the authentication server device authenticates that a user is a registered user.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-190864 discloses an information processing system in which an operational load of the user is reduced. In this information processing system, when a portable terminal starts wireless communication with the MFP, a password for connection input by the user is transmitted to the MFP. When it is authenticated that the user is the registered user by the password for connection in the MFP, the MFP allows the wireless communication of the portable terminal. The portable terminal transmits the authentication information required for access to a server device to the MFP through the wireless communication and requests the MFP to access the server device.
The MFP transmits the authentication information received from the portable terminal to the server device through a first network to issue an access request. The server device performs the user authentication by using the authentication information received from the MFP and allows the access by the MFP when the user is authenticated as the registered user. According to this, the operational load of the user is reduced.
In a case of the information processing system in the conventional method and that disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-190864, the authentication information transmitted from the portable terminal device is directly transmitted to the authentication server device through the MFP.
Therefore, when a malicious request is transmitted from the portable terminal device, this is directly transmitted to the authentication server device, so that the information processing system in the conventional method and that disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-190864 have a security problem.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium enabling a communication between a portable terminal device and another device connected to a network through an intermediating device connected to a predetermined network while securing security of the network.